Jak and Daxter the Precursor Vault Hunters (HIATUS)
by trvn
Summary: Jak and Daxter had face many horrors and challenges in there past adventures. But will they be able to handle the threats and madness that is in the world of Pandora. Or will the madness be what destroys our heroes.
1. Chapter 1 The Duo's New Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak and Daxter or the Borderlands franchise they both belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I have been playing the jak and daxter games for years with my favorite being Jak 3 and I have also been playing the borderlands games. Both franchises are great in their own right and they look like they can work together very well. So with that mindset this fanfic was born it will be AU and this first chapter will be short but future chapters will longer and it will be set after the first Borderlands game so we can get into borderlands 2 territory so please enjoy.**

 **Also as for the narrator at the start of this chapter I know it is obvious but just to be safe it is be marcus yep just like borderlands hope I did a good job.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Duo's new adventure

Narrator: "So you're here for a story huh if you are then welcome, enjoy and relax if not well too bad you're here anyways."

"The title of hero is an interesting title that is bestowed to people who have done great deeds for their world. Yet who grants such a title knowing of the heavy burden that comes with it?"

"Is it given by people of grand wisdom, or do people bestow it upon themselves because they believe deserved it?"

This is a story of two heroes one who has earned it and one who has claimed it. Both has experienced lost and betrayal in some form yet they walk different paths that is of their choosing. Yet due to crazy circumstances their paths ends up crossing who will prevail between the two and will the young orange creature learn to SHUT UP OR ELSE HE'LL BECOME SKAG BAIT? We will find out soon enough in this story.

 **(Spargus City)**

It has been months since Jak had saved the world from absolute devastation with the odds stacked against him. Since stopping Errol from his mad ambitions everything had calmed down for our young hero. It started from stopping psychotic siblings from destroying the planet. To traveling to the future and saving the world from the metal heads and the dark makers. It was by no means an easy journey for jak after the torture, betrayal, and tragedy that the young hero has endured but he did not give up.

The young hero was not alone in his journey however because he was accompanied by a short, orange, and VERY outspoken companion his name is Daxter. Due to some unforeseen circumstances that had caused Jak to go on his first journey he had transformed into an ottsel. Ironically the transformation had made Daxter a part of the precursor race. Since the transformation the two had shared their adventures for a long time.

Jak was in the pub of Spargus keeping the company of young Daxter while he tells his stories. Though it may not seem like it Jak was grateful to Daxter for standing by him and maintaining his loyalty for a long time. Though Jak had faced many hardships he had a hard time imagining his adventures without his little orange friend.

Jak was at the top of a scout tower in Spargus reminiscing on his past adventures while looking out onto the desert. "Hey Jak where are you? Are you up here? Ah here you are." A loud voice had called out to him getting the young hero's attention.

The source of the voice was Daxter Jak's longtime friend. Though he does complain a lot about the stuff they go through in their adventures he does stand by his friend and in turn they have each other's back when they can.

"Whatcha doing up here Jak some more marauders trying to attack us?" Daxter had asked

"No Marauders this time I'm just thinking about what the precursors had told us before they left about more adventures in the future." Jak had replied

"I wouldn't worry about it Jak we won't have to deal with that for a while." Daxter had told him

"That's only part of it the precursor leader had said that the universe need protectors I was just wondering if part of our future adventure's lies in the universe. If they are will we be able to handle it?" Jak had said to his friend

"Oh please they were probably doing some bogus mystic crap. I bet they don't even know half of the crap they are saying. Taking about some big war and stuff." Daxter had said very boldly

However just when Daxter was about to talk even further Jak and himself was engulfed in a bright blue light and then after a moment they both disappeared.

 **(Precursor Ship)**

"Then they have the nerve to act high and mighty . . . hey where are we?" Daxter had said after the recent change in location

"Well I see that you're still as outspoken as ever young Daxter." An old and wise voice had said

Jak and Daxter had looked around and saw that it was the three precursors that they had met on their most recent journey.

"So did something happen for you all to call us here. Are the dark makers coming back to our planet?" Jak had asked with some concern in his voice

"Dude don't worry your planet is totally safe for now at least." The surfer Ottsel had reassured Jak

"Yea uh it is but that is like uh a little bit of why we uh brought you here." The dummy ottsel had said

"Yes as I was saying there is a special reason that we have called you here. Do you remember when we showed you a glimpse of the universe? Well in the very far distance from your planet lies a planet with a very unique power." The ottsel leader had said

"Do you guys think it is a new type of eco?" Jak had asked the leader

"No it is not eco but the power we sense is similar to ours but at the same time very different. This has us concerned because we fear that if that power falls into the wrong hands it may be a threat that can rival that of the dark makers." The ottsel leader had said with some concern in his voice

"Wait a minute it wasn't that long ago that we saved the world and now you want us to find a new power that can be just as world destroying as the dark makers. Do you have any IDEA how crazy this sounds." Daxter had said with much anger in his voice

"Hey dude like chill we know it's a big request but we also know that you two are up to the task." The surfer ottsel had said

"Yes we just need you two to make sure that the power is in the hands of people who can use it with wisdom and will do noble deeds with it. Or if that fails then destroy the power before it becomes too much of a threat. We wouldn't want to force you to do anything against your will and you are free to turn this down if you want." The leader had said

"Well your damn right we will turn this down. Because there is no way we're gonna loo for more world threatening crap right Jak?" Daxter had said with a smug look on his face

"We'll do it." Jak had said with a serious look

Daxter had a look of shock on his face and ran up to Jak's face and closed his face towards his

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND JAK? AFTER ALL THE CRAP WE WENT THROUGH YOU WANT TO DO THIS AGAIN?" Daxter had shouted

"Look Dax you heard what they said it is very powerful and if it falls into the wrong hands than all of us could be in trouble. Besides this could be a chance to make sure that the right people are in control of that power lessens the chances of people being like Kor, Praxis or Errol. We may be able to prevent psychopaths like Gol and Maia." Jak had explained to his Daxter

"Well looks like you still need me for common sense so I will go with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Daxter has said as he got on Jak's shoulder.

"Thank you for agreeing to help now we won't be sending you there unarmed instead we will give you a tool that can be of great use to you." The ottsel leader had said before he conjured a gauntlet on Jak's right hand. The gauntlet is orange colored with a crystal at the back hand of the gauntlet.

"This is what you will be bringing with you on your journey. The place you're going to does not have any eco and since your body has used and adapted to eco this will be of great use to you." The leader of the ottsel precursor had explained

"We call it the eco gauntlet it has the power to grant you power that is equivalent to the eco you have used in the past. However you have to charge up the gauntlet in order for you to use it. So obviously the power will not last for too long and also if you charge it and use either the light or dark eco power within you after it wears off the gauntlet will be unusable for a short time. It is also mapped to your DNA so only you can use it and also only you can take it off." The Precursor leader had explained further

"Two questions one how does this thing charge and two what about everyone?" Jak had asked the precursors

"Well dude that gauntlet can charge up in three ways. The first way is that it charges up naturally but the drawback is that it is slow so be aware of that. The second way is that you need to bring it to a power source it will charge very quickly. The third final and unpleasant way to charge it is to get hurt A LOT. Why it can charge like that I don't know something about natural state of danger with the life force or something it's just hard to explain." The surfer Ottsel had said

"We will contact Samos and he will tell everyone what has happened so they should not have to worry too much hopefully." The Precursor leader had said

"Jak wait what about your morph gun won't you be needing it?" Daxter had asked

"I don't think they will have the right ammo for the morph gun besides I got this gauntlet so that's at least something we've handled worse you know that." Jak had said to reassure his friend

"Fine I'm still going with you but if I die on this adventure with you I will haunt you from the grave. Hey precusors will I be getting something for this trip." Daxter had asked the other three ottsels

"Well Daxter you have adapted exceptionally well in you past adventures so we believe you will do so again." The leader had said

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!?" Daxter had yelled

"Well good luck." The leader had said before he warped the duo to the new location.

 **(The Highlands)**

A blue light had flashed and in an instant it disappeared and the duo stood in its place.

"Whoa that was intense I swear if a body part is hurting I am going to tear them apart. Hey jak this place looks a little like the areas outside of Haven city you sure they did not send us to the wrong place?" Daxter had stated

"Hmm it doesn't look like it maybe we should find somebody and ask some questions we don't exactly know what we should be looking for." Jak had said as he started walking hoping to find someone

 **(Hyperion Head Office)**

Throughout Pandora there was a corporation that has made itself well known and that is Hyperion. Though what made Hyperion infamous is the man in charge and his name is Handsome Jack. He calls himself a hero and claims to bring justice to Pandora but he rules it with an iron fist with few people challenging his authority only to end up hurt or most likely dead.

"Alright Nisha talk dirty to me you know how I like it." Handsome jack had said

"I had captured a bandit who though he was tough yet only to end up getting captured by me. He yelled about how he was going to eat my organs and make sure that I would watch so I shot him in the arm. After that he started crying for his mommy." Nisha had said

"Oh yeah I like how this is starting." Handsome Jack had said

"Then as he was crying for his mommy I took my gun and dug it into the bullet wound and he screamed much louder." Nisha had said

"Tell me more Nisha don't stop I like where this is going." Handsome Jack had said with much more excitement

"Then as he was yelling more and more I decided to shoot him in the stomach which made him scream much louder." Nisha had explained but more seductively

"Oh yeah keep going baby." Handsome Jack had said with significantly more excitement

"So after that I . . . ." Nisha had said before a third voice had came in

"Handsome Jack?" The third voice had said

"Damn it angel she was getting to the best part. We will pick this up later Nisha in person, in my office, on my chair, maybe the desk if we have enough time." Handsome Jack had said

"Looking forward to it hon." Nisha had said as she was signing off

"OK Angel what's going on did something happen to the train that was going to pick up the wannabee vault hunters?" Handsome Jack had asked the person now known as Angel

"No but I did pick up on a strange energy reading. A flash of light had appeared and someone appeared from it. It's not the teleporter that you use Handsome Jack but the energy is still strange. What's really odd is that the strange energy reading is coming from the strange person. I'm bringing in a visual so you can have a better idea.

Handsome Jack had looked at the image and had a brief thought of confusion

Is that an orange skag on his shoulder eh whatever. So what is strange about this energy reading?' Handsome Jack had asked

"Well what's strange is that the young man is giving off an energy signature that is remarkably similar to the sirens. Unfortunately there are no records of anyone like him from Pandora or the other planets." Angel had explained

"A male siren that is too bizarre and EXTREMELY unlikely. Still if you're detecting some power from him then he might be worth checking out. We still have a few days before the train gets to the hunters I want the surveillance to be focused on him I will be watching as well. Best case scenario we have another one for the list but worst case we get to see some entertainment before the real show begins. Wish I had some popcorn or maybe a pizza and a drink." Handsome Jack had said

"Alright blonde boy and orange skag let's see what you got for us to see." Handsome jack had said while watching the two.

* * *

 **(A/N) I will do the best I can about the locations but I can't promise that they will be named all the time if I made any mistakes about the locations in this whole story please correct me and I will make the necessary edits I apologize in advance.**

 **Please follow, Review and enjoy**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 Time to work

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak and Daxter or the Borderlands franchise they both belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **(The desert)**

Chapter 1 Time to work

Jak and Daxter had walked around the desert for a while but to them especially to Daxter it felt like hours

"How long are we going to keep walking does civilization even exist here?" Daxter had said

"Only until we find someone who is willing to help us in this world Dax. How long that's gonna take I have no idea." Jak had replied

"Typical they tell us what to do yet don't even point us in the proper direction. This is just like the Spargus desert the difference is that Ashelin at least tried to help us back then." Daxter had said with a tone of frustration

The duo had continued to wander the desert for a while longer until they eventually came across a few buildings with a few people that is visible around the area

"Yeesh and I thought the slums of Haven city were bad. But at least the slums looked somewhat comfortable but here it looks depressing and uncomfortable. Not to mention the smell it's just unnaturally and inhumanely bad it makes Krew . . . no I take that back Krew is still worse." Daxter had said boldly

"Well at least we found some people come on Daxter maybe we can learn a few things." Jak had said while proceeding into the area.

Jak and Daxter had looked around the area and saw that people had looked similar to the Marauders that try to attack Spargus but there are some differences. For starter there are short people, tall people, and very fat people, and most of the people also wear masks.

"So Jak old buddy any idea how we approach these fine gentlemen?" Daxter had ask

"For now we just find someone who looks sane and will not try to kill us." Jak had responded

"Well that may take a while hopefully we don't come across anyone like Kleiver." Daxter had said

The two had looked at some people and decided to ask strange man chopping up some food

"Hey so heard anything interesting lately?" Jak had said

The strange man had looked at the two with a very observant look on his face.

"Seems like you're new around here stranger. So tell me what brings you here to Pandora." The man had said

"Pandora is that the name of this little town? Not the most pleasant of names I have ever heard. So tell me did you guys come up with the name?" Daxter had asked

The strange man had looked at Daxter and chuckled slightly "Now I know ya'll are new around here Pandora is the name of this planet thought you would at least know that. So tell me how did you get here?" The strange man had said

"Well me and Dax here was traveling and this planet looked interesting. So we figured see what it has to offer didn't think to look up the name so thanks for telling us." Jak had said

The strange man had looked at the two with some intrigue and started eyeing Jak's gauntlet

"Nice little gear you got there hope you don't mind donating it to us do you?" The strange man had said with some menace in his voice slamming his blade down hard into the table.

"I can't really give it up to you guys so what will happen to us if I don't." Jak had said while looking around and noticing more people getting closer to the both of them

"Don't worry we'll get that thing and make sure you guys become nice meals for our troubles." The man had said while getting a purple bladed sword and sharpening it.

"Um Jak I don't think these guys are gonna try to reason with us so LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Daxter had yelled

"GET OVER HERE BOYS WE GOT SOME FRESH MEAT LIVE AND READY FOR THE KILL!" The strange man yelled while getting out his magenta colored blade with one hand and a gun in the next hand.

 _[ CLIVE THE BUTCHER ]_

 _[Doesn't matter if you're dead or alive but hates Veggies]_

"GET THEM BOTH!" Clive had yelled

Jak had noticed a few bandits running towards him and thinking quickly he had leaped into one of them and pushed one of the bandits down and managed to get away from the potential pile on.

"Jak we have to find some cover because it looks like some of these guys have guns!" Daxter had yelled

Jak had looked around and found a large boulder he could use for cover. Unfortunately as he had noticed the rock some of the bandits started to shoot him with one of the bullets scratching his arm. When the bullets started flying Jak made sure to use the boulder for cover. When jak made it to the boulder him and Daxter was looking around trying to think of a plan

"Those guys with the guns are making this a lot harder Dax. We gotta find a way to take them out." Jak had said while looking around.

"Look boys the acrobat doesn't even have a shield. So he should be easy prey Mmm maybe tender meat. As for the orange little skag he should make a nice trophy." Clive had told his group while licking his lips

As Jak was looking around he had noticed a stairway that was leading towards the balcony that is above the bandits shooting towards him. When he noticed the stairs Jak ran quickly towards them while the bandits are still shooting at him and Daxter.

After Jak had noticed the stairs he rolled towards them to dodge the bullets being fired at him. After he recovered he had started running towards the balcony while the shots are being made. When he got to the balcony itself he had noticed that he was above the bandits that are still shooting at him.

Jak had leaped and dived into the group of bandits and did a spin kick on them. The kick had knocked the guns away from them and while they were shocked at the lost guns Jak had punched two of the bandits. Then after that he sweep kicked the remaining bandits and had ran towards to pillar as more bandits started to shoot at him.

"It looks like there's not that many gunners left Jak which is good. However what can we do now doesn't look like we can just escape." Daxter had said

"Maybe this gauntlet the precursors gave me can help us." Jak had said before concentrating on the gauntlet only for nothing to happen

"Yea it's helping alright, it's helping us waste time and ALLOWING THOSE BANDITS TO GET CLOSER!" Daxter had yelled making their predicament more obvious.

Since the beginning Jak has always been the calmer of the two throughout their adventures. But even he had to admit that the situation was looking more dire every second and he was spending every moment trying to come up with a plan.

"The acrobat is still hiding throw a grenade to flush him out!" Clive had said

After Clive gave the order one of the bandits threw a grenade and it was aimed at Jak's current location.

Jak had overheard the command and in that instant thought of a plan that could kill two birds with one blast. "Got a plan Dax but it's gonna be a little tricky with perfect timing." Jak had said before he peeked out from the pillar

One of the bandits had thrown a grenade and Jak had his eyes on it as it was being tossed through the air. As it was getting closer Jak had grabbed the grenade and threw it at the group of bandits which was coincidently in Clive's direction.

"Damn move you idiot's he threw the grenade back at us!" Clive had yelled only for the grenade to explode killing some of the bandits with Clive himself having to run to a new location

Taking advantage of the situation Jak had decided to look around for a weapon to use. Fortunately he has found an assault rifle to use and ran towards it to pick it up.

"It doesn't look like the guns that you're used to but it looks simple enough to use Jak." Daxter had said

"No problem Dax simple is more than enough for me." Jak had said readying the assault rifle and finding cover

After Jak had ran for cover he had taken aim at the bandits and proceeded to fire his gun at them. He managed to hit some of them but he noticed that the assault rifle was firing in bursts of three shots. Though it did come as a brief surprise to Jak he did not mind it too much. Because it was better than fighting the armed bandits without any type of weapons to use. He still has the gauntlet but he did not know how to make it work properly.

Jak had repeated the pattern of shoot and cover for a few minutes until he made a decision to abandon cover. After he did that Jak had started to find another source of cover before the bandits tried to get some bright ideas such as closing in on his location. As Jak was running towards another source of cover a bandit had appeared holding a shotgun. Jak knowing what was going to happen had shot the bandit. Only for Clive to throw a grenade at Jak and exploding on contact.

The explosion was strong enough to knock Jak far back into the wall of one of the buildings. Daxter was strong enough to still hold onto Jak after the explosion had occurred from the grenade. Unfortunately for Daxter he was between Jak's back and the wall and when the impact was made Daxter knows how it feels to be crushed and was unconcios.

The impact itself had dazed Jak but he still maintained consciousness. Unfortunately he was too stunned to do anything and he was having a hard time moving from his current position. As Jak was still trying to recover Clive was slowly walking towards Jak and every few seconds he would shoot at Jak. First Clive shot Jak in the shoulder. Then Clive shot Jak in the leg. Then when Clive got close he took his blade and stabbed Jak in the stomach.

"Well boy you had proved to be more trouble to me than I originally thought. See that's good for me because hunt is more thrilling when the prey gives a good challenge." Clive had said when he twisted the blade. As the blade was being twisted Clive got a yell of pain from Jak but Clive did not stop.

"Still regardless of the challenge you will still die by my hands. Just be content with the fact you will be a well enjoyed meal that will have the best taste since you have briefly proved yourself boy. Me and my group will be satisfied with the taste." Clive had said while still twisting the knife

 **(Handsome Jack's Office)**

"Well I guess he wasn't anything special at all huh Angel?" Handsome Jack had said

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Handsome Jack I am still getting those energy readings." Angel has replied

"But what good are those energy readings if he's not even using it. I mean just look at him let the dumb bandit put the poor blonde out of his misery." Handsome Jack had said

"I am looking and I think you should keep watching. After all the energy reading I'm getting is starting to get stronger and stronger. It looks like something interesting is about to happen to the blonde man." Angel had replied

Handsome Jack had decided to take a second look at the blonde man and decided to analyze the energy reading that Angel has picked up on. In that instant Handsome Jack was stunned because not only are the energy readings strong it looks like it was getting stronger and stronger.

"Hmm well maybe I should keep watching Angel I just hope that this doesn't end up being a shameless fake out." Handsome Jack had said

 **(Bandit Camp)**

As Clive was twisting the blade that was in Jak something unexpected had started to happen to Jak. What was happening was that Jak was starting to be surrounded with purple electricity and it had caught the Clive's attention. Then before Clive could react Jak had started to stand up but as he was standing he grabbed Clive by the arm preventing him from running away.

Then in another instant Jak had transformed into a form that allowed him to use the dark eco power that is within him the form that is known as dark Jak. Dark Jak had punched a hole through Clive's stomach but instead of a simple punch it was a punch that had released a burst of purple electric energy and it had launched Clive far away from Jak.

The other bandits that saw that was afraid but they did not hesitate to fire at dark Jak. Unfortunately for the bandits the bullets did nothing and Dark Jak had noticed where the bandits were and proceeded to run towards each of them.

When Jak had made it to some of the bandits he had proceeded to attack them but it was with the claws that came with his transformation. The bandits did not last long and the ones that were hiding tried to stay hidden.

When Dark Jak could not find any more bandits he had jumped into the last location he remembered seeing the bandits shooting him from. When dark Jak had made it to the new location the other bandits had come out of hiding and proceeded to shoot at Dark Jak.

Dark Jak had started to surround himself with more of the purple energy and then in an instant he had made a huge jump into the air and then slammed his fist into the ground. As a result from that action a huge explosion had occurred and the bandits that were caught in the explosion had disappeared instantly.

When Daxter had regained consciousness it did not take him long to find Jak and when he saw the dark form it also did not take him long to figure out what had happened. Daxter had ran towards Jak and had gained the attention of Dark Jak.

"Come on Jak just calm down I know your pissed but you have to calm down. Look no more bandits are around see." Daxter had said while grabbing Jak's leg

As Dark Jak heard Daxter's voice he reverted back to normal and was also much calmer

"Ugh sorry about that Dax I guess that was more intense than I originally thought." Jak had said

"Eh you've been through worse I'm sure you can just walk it off they just got a couple of lucky hits in. I'm sure you'll do better next time and . . . hey that gauntlet is glowing." Daxter had said while pointing at the gauntlet

"The Precursors did say it needs to be charge but why is it glowing? I just used my dark eco powers to take care of these bandits." Jak had said while still looking at the eco gauntlet

"Most likely you used that dark eco that is still inside of you. After all Baron Praxis did spend two years pumping you full of dark eco I doubt the stuff will come out easily after a few months." Daxter had said

"This Gauntlet might have been charged when I was getting stabbed by that psychopath which might explain the glow. So it seems like to me that this gauntlet will let me control the eco inside of me I might be able to use it to heal my injuries." Jak had said before he concentrated on healing his injuries

After a few seconds Jack was enveloped in a green light and very quickly his injuries had healed quickly. After Jak was healed he felt refreshed as if he was never injured in the first place. "Nothing like a little green eco after a fight eh Jak. They were just lucky I didn't get involved otherwise I would have taught them a lesson in hospitality." Daxter had said in a bold way

"Right Dax still we did learn a few things so it wasn't a complete waste of time. So any ideas on what we should do now?" Jak had asked Daxter

"Well maybe we should check these people to see if they have anything useful. Their all dead so if they have anything it could be more useful to us anyways." Daxter had stated

"Good point Daxter at least we will be able to get some guns I would rather not be unarmed against people like these." Jak had responded

 **(Handsome Jacks Office)**

When Handsome Jack saw the video feed from what happened he was impressed with what he had seen. Especially after that display of power that the blonde young man had showed when dealing with those bandits.

"Angel please tell me you were able to catch all of that on footage." Handsome Jack had said with some intrigue in his voice

"I was able to and after everything that happened I tried tracing that strange power he used. Unfortunately, I still couldn't find any records of neither that dark power or that green energy but it would be a safe guess to say that the destructive power of that dark power is enough to rival a siren's. Not to mention that I believe that what he showed us is a portion of his power." Angel had stated her thoughts to Handsome Jack

"Well I do agree with what you're saying but he's an unknown and that can effect a lot of things. I would like to make him useful but at the same time we know nothing about him and for all we know he could be connected to those previous vault hunters. Still it will be best to put him on the list since it will give us a chance to observe him and see what we are dealing with. It doesn't look like he has an ECHO device on him so how will we be able to bring him to the other vault hunters?" Handsome Jack had wondered

"It looks like he is not too far from a settlement that is near there so if he ends up going there it should be easy for him to learn about the vault. Since someone who is familiar with vaults is currently there." Angel had explained

"What let me see . . . oh I see well then if he goes there then things should be easy if not well we will have to delay the train but in the end we will get the guy." Handsome Jack had stated

* * *

 **(A/N) Major characters that will act like bosses will have a brief intro card like the borderlands games but they will be italicized so until further notice this will be the best I can do Hope it is good enough. The only OC's that this fanfic will get will be major enemies that will function like bandit leaders from the Borderlands games and even then there will be very little of them.**

 **Also this entire story will take place after Jak 3. Because for starter I like the Jak 3 design the best and that look makes Jak look like a natural vault hunter. Also the wasteland experience will still be fresh on Jak and Daxter's mind so they will have an easier time adapting to Pandora.**

 **Please follow, Review and enjoy**

 **Thank you**


End file.
